Battle for Stormwind Pass
The Battle for Stormwind Pass was one of the decisive battles in the Cabal vs Fallen war on Europa. Forces House of Storms The House of Storms at the Battle of Stormwind Pass was represented by the crew of the Stormship Elkris-Kest, under the temporary command of the Reaver Captain Lokass. The Storm's forces consisted of several hundred Fallen, primarily vandals, as well as support war machines including Shanks and Walkers. These forces were accented by an extensive array of fortifications constructed by the Ffallen in preparation for the siege. Said fortifications included a system of reinforced caves dug along the mountains parallel to the pass, designed to be highly resistant to orbital bombardment. On the surface, the winding mountain pass was divided into four quarters, each a set of hardened defense walls, over-watching sniper platforms, camouflaged AA batteries, buried minefields, and rigged avalanches. The pass ended at the tallest peak in the range, which was even more heavily fortified, and used as a landing zone for the Ketch, which itself was equipped with a jamming device that prevented the Cabal from targeting it directly. Storm Juggernauts Legion The Storm Juggernauts Legion at the Battle of Stormwind Pass was represented by the forces of three Imperial Land Tanks from their legion, working in concert with the forces of the Ice Hammers. These forces included a few hundred troops, supported by artillery fire from the Land Tanks and orbital bombardment provided by orbiting warships. The Storm Juggernauts also fielded Goliath tanks, and a number of prototype purser vehicles. Command of these forces fell upon the Primus of the Storm Juggernauts legion: Primus Ma'carn. Ice Hammers Legion The Ice Hammers Legion at the battle was represented by the forces of three Imperial Land Tanks from their legion, working in concert with the forces of the Storm Juggernauts. These forces included a few hundred troops, supported by Goliath Tanks and artillery fire from the land tanks themselves. Command of these forces fell upon the Primus of the Ice Hammers legion: Primus Num'raul. Events Beginning In the opening stage of the battle, the Warships Vita Extinctor IX and Glaciem Malleus XIII barraged the Storm positions with orbital artillery. During the bombardement, the Storm Juggernauts sent in their first airborne troops, a dangerous tactic since the Harvesters risked being hit by friendly fire. While the Fallen AA turrets were occupied with shooting down incoming missiles, the first wave of Cabal landed in the mountain pass. The Storms were taken off-guard by this tactic, and the Juggernauts soon destroyed the first AA and AT batteries. The first defense line (up until the first AA battery was destroyed and the goliaths were buried) The second defense line (the minefield and snipers, and the second AA battery) The sabotage (land tank blown up) The mountain (ketch broadside and the final assault) Outcome (fallen driven out of the pass, ketch disabled. cabal lost 40% of their fighting force, lost a land tank) Category:Argus Continuity Articles Category:Battles